Servers belonging to a distributed content delivery system usually have certain communication bandwidth capacities, and/or other load-related resource constraints. Commonly used Peer-to-Peer communication techniques may be used as bandwidth amplifiers or deliver large amounts of data to end users. However, these techniques tend to overload Internet Service Providers (ISPs) if used excessively.
Commonly used Content Delivery Networks either cache content at the edges of the Internet, or use dedicated communication lines to transport content from aggregation centers to locations near end users. These CDNs require large amounts of storage to cache content, or expensive dedicated communication lines to connect content aggregation centers to locations near end users.